Misi Rahasia Hyuuga Neji
by Saotome no Utahime
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau kedua Hyuuga menjalankan misi bersama! WARNING! Ini bukan fic bwat fansnya Neji.... beneran! Kalo ngaku cinta ma kakak rambut coklat panjang ini, mending jangan baca..... R&R yakk :D


Sbelumnya.... bwat para penggemarnya Neji, mending berenti di sini aja dah....

Uda diperingatin lhoo.......

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto tentunyah….**

**Special appearance : Naraku featuring saimyoshotachi-chan nya of Inuyasha… :D**

"**Bold" **: _Author's dialog_

**

* * *

Misi Rahasia Hyuuga Neji**

Pada suatu pagi, Godaime tercinta kita sedang sibuk membolak-balik file dengan foto-foto shinobi muda yang saat berita ini diturunkan, status mereka kebanyakan sudah menyandang gelar chunin. Tentunya sang main karakter kita yang berambut blondi jigrak the one en the only son of Yondaime, masih setia menyandang gelar geninnya dan sebuah ketidak adilan tidak hanya terjadi sampai di situ karena seorang personil teremo kita (maklum, saingan emonya uda ikutan transmigrasi terpadu), yang dengan rambut panjang coklatnya telah mampu menempatkan dirinya dalam jajaran 'Shinobi Berambut Indah', sudah dengan sukses mencapai strata jounin. Atawa disebud juga dengan level tertingginya shinobi. Tidak lain dan tak bukan, jounin terkasih tercinta kita…..Jreng…Jreeeeng!!!

**HYUUGAAAAA.. NEJIIII…..!!!!!!!!!**

BUAGH!!!!

(Authornya dilempar kursi ma Tsunade)

"Apa maksudnya tuh??!! Pake di-bold sgala??!!"

"**Anooo….. maaf Godaime-sama… silakan dilanjutkan kerjaannya.."**(Author mundur teratur, sedikit demi sedikit mulai ngeblur en hilang dari hadapan Tsunade – bayangin aja authornya kaya Naraku of Inuyasha, lengkap dengan kostum monyet putihnya…)

"Huff!! Dasar! Anak jaman sekarang, nggak terkendali..", lanjut Tsunade setelah ngambil kursi cadangan dan duduk sambil ngelus dada…(baca: sigh). Tsunade kemudian merapikan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya dan bersiap memanggil asistennya yang kerjaan sehari-harinya merangkap sebagai piggy sitter.

"Panggil mereka secepatnya!", perintah Tsunade begitu Shizune selesai merapikan kemeja si kiyut Ton-Ton…:D (**"Sateeee……" **Author muncul di belakang Ton-Ton yang sweat drop sambil ngangkat tangan bawa pisau ma garpu, drooling….. BUAGH!!! Sekali lagi author dilempar ma Tsunade en sekali lagi author perlahan ngeblur en ngilang… uda kaya setan penasaran aja..)

Kurang dari setengah jam a.k.a tiga puluh menit waktu bumi, lima orang shinobi dengan status mulai dari genin sampek jounin hadir di hadapan Tsunade. (ki-ka, **"emang poto??!!"**) Rock Leeee..!!! Narutoooh!! Neji yang nyelip diantara Naruto dan Hinata-samanya tersayang, terkasih, tercinta, pujaan hati, jiwa dan raga..(HALAH!!) dan tentunya masih dipercaya sebagai ketua terbaik tahun 200X (baca: dua ribu sekian), Shikamaruuu!!. Sekali lagi disebutkan sudah berdiri di depan meja Hokage tersexy sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Konoha Village.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian! Dua hari lalu ada dua gulungan rahasia yang dicuri dari kantorku. Pencurinya sudah dipastikan adalah dua shinobi bayaran klan Hokuto dari Hokkaido (jauh ahmad!!! Namanya juga gag ada ide banget sih??!!—PS: Klan Hokuto, gag perlu dibayangin, gag venting. Tapi kalo mo ngebayangin… coba liat sekeliling anda, wajah pertama yang anda lihat adalah pemimpin Klan tersebud… opo seeehh??!!). Naruto! Aku memasukkanmu ke dalam tim karena kau pernah bertemu dengan kedua shinobi tersebut. Tugasmu dalam misi ini adalah memberi tahu yang lain tentang kemampuan mereka. Aku menugaskan kalian Neji dan Hinata, karena byakugan kalian akan sangat berguna untuk melacak gulungan itu.."

Singkat cerita, dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, rombongan tersebut sudah meninggalkan desa dan setelah beberapa lama mereka terus bergerak sambil melakukan pelacakan, satu hari pelacakan dihentikan sementara, mereka beristirahat di pinggir hutan yang tidak jauh dari sungai.

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan bekal ramen instannya dan mulai memulai ritual makannya tanpa mempedulikan rekan-rekannya yang lain yang membawa makanan berserat empat sehat lima sempurna dan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ya ampuunn..'. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto baru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rekan-rekannya. Shikamaru sudah mulai tidur-tiduran, Rock Lee push-up, Neji duduk manis, Hinata duduk nggak kalah manisnya, tapi tatapan Naruto enggan beralih dari Neji.. Ada yang lain dengan Neji yang bersinar-sinar memantulkan cahaya api unggun malam itu..

CREPP!!

(kepalanya author ketancep shurikennya Naruto)

"Heh! Jangan ngerusak imejku sebagai pria sejati yahh!!!"

(**"Blom selesai! Denger dulu dong lanjutannya!!!"** nggak mau kalah, author ngeluarin anak buahnya, para tawon beracun… pertarungan sengitpun tidak terhindarkan, setelah beberapa menit Naruto bentol-bentol dan author bercucuran darah lalu perlahan ngeblur dan hilang, ceritapun berlanjud)

Naruto menghampiri Lee yang masih semangat melanjutkan push-upnya.

"see..ratus tuujuh pullluh duuuah.., see..ratusss.. tuujuh puluh tigah…"

"Lee!", Naruto duduk di samping Lee dengan mata masih melirik Neji. Merasa tidak ditanggapi karena dipikirnya si Lee nggak dengar,

"Lee!" Naruto menepuk tangan Lee.. lumayan keras sampe membuat Lee terjembab terhenti di hitungan 'seeera'.

"Dasar kau ini apa-apaan sih??!! Mau ngajak tanding??!!", Lee dengan jurus tatapan…(apa yahh??!!) berapi-api, melototin Naruto dengan esmosi memuncak sampek ke ubun-ubunnya.

"nggak minat… eh Lee..!!", lanjut Naruto nggak peduli cuma melirik Lee sedikit lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada Neji, "si Neji itu… apa slalu kaya gitu kalau misi ke luar??!!"

"Neji??!!", sahut Lee ogah-ogahan, masa bodo dengan suara Naruto yang uda sengaja dilirih-lirihin. Yang disebut namanya otomatis nengok menatap mereka dengan curiga, agak risih karena merasa digosipin dua orang cowok nggak penting..

BUAGH!!!!

(author kena tendangan dobel)

"Heh.. Mau apa kalian??!!" Neji penasaran juga. Akhirnya karena uda terlanjur ketahuan gara-gara si blekok (baca: tiiiiii…..tt), Naruto mendekati Neji. Untungnya si Hinata uda ngilang. Paling ke sbuah hidden spot di pinggir sungai melakukan sesuatu apa itu terserah dia. Makin didekati wajah Neji makin jelas di hadapan Naruto.

"hah! Kenapa kau pasang mumes (baca: muka mesum) gituh??!!" kata Naruto sambil nuding ke wajahnya Neji dengan tingkat kesopanan, minus. Lee yang penasaran juga menatap Neji dengan konsentrasi penuh. Iya juga, dia belum pernah ngeliat muka Neji yang kaya gini.

Neji menutup matanya, perlahan wajahnya memerah. Otak Naruto yang biasanya lambat berpikir en lambat menyerap informasi…, tumben-tumbenan langsung konek.

"Kau lagi ngintip Hinata ya??!!" Neji dengan cepat menubruk Naruto dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kalo perlu malah skalian aja matiin sarap-sarapnya. Naruto cuma nahan ketawa, tidak percuma selama dua tahun mengikuti Jiraiya, Naruto bisa langsung bisa mengenali wajah orang yang lagi asik ngintip. Karena dua makhluk yang mengganggunya, Neji terpaksa menghentikan pengamatannya.

"Kupikir kau uda puas ngintipin Hinata di rumah.." Naruto duduk di atas batu tempet si Neji tadi sedang konsentrasi penuh sambil pasang tampang serius megang dagu.

"Di rumah nggak bisa.." Neji duduk bersimpuh di depan Naruto kaya anak kecil dimarahin bapaknya, akhirnya dia pasrah juga diinterogasi Naruto

"Di rumah kami di tiap kamar pribadi dan kamar mandi ada tembok anti byakugannya…" kata Neji memelas,

"Jadi… Tenten selama ini…", sela Lee dengan amat sangat shock antara iri dan dengki…(**"sama aja kali!"**). Neji hanya menutup matanya membiarkan Lee memelototinya dengan mata bulat berapi-apinya.

"Tenten… aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya padanya lagi… dari semua cewek di Konoha, hanya Hinata-sama dan Hanabi-sama saja yang belum…"

"N…Neji…nii..san..", Hinata muncul di belakang mereka dengan wajah merah padam. Shock dengan pembicaraan langka di hadapannya. Ternyata sodara sepupunya yang keliatan alim itu… ternyata…. ternyata….

Neji ikutan shock, mulutnya berusaha mengeluarkan kata 'Hinata-sama', tapi malah cuma bisa mangap….Neji berharap Naruto dan Lee membunuhnya di tempat saat itu juga.

Misi mereka diselesaikan pada hari kedua dan kedua Hyuuga berharap segera sampai di rumah untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka berdua secara keklanan (kekeluargaan maksutnyah).

**TAMAT :D **

* * *

**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Author dikejar Neji yang dikejar seluruh cewek sekonoha yang minta pertanggung jawabannya…., nggak ketinggalan para janda kembang dan janda-janda lainnya ikutan nguber, termasuk eyang putri anggota DPR-nya Konoha……. :D)

"Berani-beraninya!!!!! Berani-beraninya ngasih aku peran kayak gini!!!! KAAAU!!!!" teriak Neji sambil ngelemparin seluruh persediaan shuriken n kunainya pada author Naraku, sampe-sampe para saimyoshotachi-chan nya juga gak berani ngelawan.... :D

(**"ah! Sbelum ketangkep.... riviw duongg...")**


End file.
